


The Moon and the King

by Curb_Stomp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams, Eventual Romance, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rarepair, Romantic Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, They have to go from lowkey hating each other to being lovers so it might take awhile idk lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curb_Stomp/pseuds/Curb_Stomp
Summary: Few warnings!First, second chapter explains things! It should be finished and up by next week! Second, I haven’t made a (serious) multiple chartered fanfic before! Updates will be random, there are probably way more tags to come, and I still don’t really have the plot completely figured out! I kinda have an idea but either way it probably won’t be mentioned until 3-5!I’m surprised it has taken me this long to write a kagetsukki fic considering it has been my favorite ship for a couple months now be here we go!
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	The Moon and the King

**Author's Note:**

> Few warnings!
> 
> First, second chapter explains things! It should be finished and up by next week! Second, I haven’t made a (serious) multiple chartered fanfic before! Updates will be random, there are probably way more tags to come, and I still don’t really have the plot completely figured out! I kinda have an idea but either way it probably won’t be mentioned until 3-5! 
> 
> I’m surprised it has taken me this long to write a kagetsukki fic considering it has been my favorite ship for a couple months now be here we go!

Tsukishima looked up at the sky, his facial expression a mix of wonder and fear. Up in the sky what looked like millions of shooting stars were shooting across the sky. It was gorgeous. But shooting stars were meteors, and they looked like they were coming straight down towards Earth.

He hurried to pull out his phone but when he put his hand in his pocket he found nothing. What the hell? It was just in there before he fell asleep while studying.

“Mom?” He called out. No response. He walked over to her room.

“Mom?” He tried once more. When he got no response he decided to open her door. She was no where to be found. 

This was the part where he seriously started freaking out. Where was she? She wouldn’t leave the house without telling him.

Tsukishima went to his living room and turned on the TV next. Every channel had to do with royalty. 

The first thing that came to his mind was that this was probably not real life. He couldn’t be sure unless he actually left his house, but there was no way this was real. It was like something straight out of a dream. So was he,, lucid dreaming? He’d have to remember that for later. 

The next thing is that it was obviously trying to tell him something. But, what? Was there someone or something he was supposed to talk to? To protect or assist? But he couldn’t think of anything. Nothing and no one came to mind.. except Kageyama Tobio. 

-

When Tsukishima woke up he was shocked to see he overslept his alarm and was possibly going to be late to school. Considering how late he woke up, he obviously didn’t have enough time to write down his dream so he could remember it for later.

Though weirdly enough, he didn’t forget a single detail. Could this be a soulmate dream? It sounded strange, but it was definitely possible. Would that mean Kageyama would be his soulmate..? No, no! Damn intrusive thoughts! There was no way, they hated each other! 

“Hey Tsukki,” Yamaguchi’s voiced snapped Tsukishima out of whatever trance he was in. “Are you okay? You’ve been spacing out for awhile now.”

“Of course I’m fine, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima insisted. Was he really being that obvious? He hoped he wasn’t and Yamaguchi was just being a good friend, or else someone else my bug him.

“Right, right!” The green hair boy replied. “Sorry, Tsukki!” They both soon went back to quietly doing their school work next to each other. It was a one time thing, Tsukishima kept thinking to himself. It won’t happen again.

He obviously didn’t expect to having another one later that night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Comments always motivate me so if you have something nice to say, criticism, or spot a typo don’t be afraid to type anything! ^-^ (Applies for all chapters ;-P)


End file.
